warrior_cats_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:ThunderClan
Joining hmu with that MC. Dusksong - pale orange and white tabby she-cat. MC. 23:27, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Accepted. ~Patchfeather~ 23:33, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Brambleclaw & Co. :Brambleclaw ::Appearance: brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: Horsepelt (mate), Squirrelpaw (daughter) ::Rank: Deputy :Horsepelt ::Appearance: large brown tabby tom with holds eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: Brambleclaw (mate), Squirrelpaw (daughter) ::Rank: Warrior :Squirrelpaw ::Appearance: ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: Brambleclaw (mother), Horsepelt (father) ::Rank: Apprentice; Mentor: Swiftstar 03:22, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Accepted. ~Patchfeather~ 13:50, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm Snow-shoe tom splashed with white, warrior, Swiftstar's former mate. 16:28, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Accepted. ~Patchfeather~ 18:57, October 1, 2016 (UTC) join? can i join with this cat? name: 'Beechpaw '''appearance: '''Slender white Turkish Van with dark ginger tabby patches on top of head, ears, back of neck, back legs, and near base of tail, with a long tail of the same color and yellowish-green eyes. '''family: '''Grasspaw (brother) '''Personality: '''Compassionate and intellectual although somewhat impatient and prickly while waiting for certain things, and tends to have an unintentionally snappish personality when things go badly for him. also, can he be a medicine cat apprentice? (he doesn't have to, obviously, but if you need one he can be it) - 19:03 Sat Oct 1 Accepted. And sure, I don't see why he can't be the mca. ~Patchfeather~ 19:05, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Since I own the MC, I'd appreciate if she didn't have an MCA just yet. She's not ready just yet. 19:06, October 1, 2016 (UTC) gotcha, that's fine with me! 'jasminemoon the grass is always greener 19:10 Sat Oct 1 Blackclaw & Hailfoot :Blackclaw ::Appearance: black tom with a white chest and green eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: Hailfoot (twin sister) ::Rank: Warrior :Other: Possible future mate of Swiftstar :Hailfoot ::Appearance: pinkish-grey tabby she-car with hazel eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: Blackclaw (twin brother) ::Rank: Warrior 01:51, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Accepted. ~Patchfeather~ 01:53, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Yellowkit :Yellowkit ::Appearance: dirty yellow-grey tabby tom with burning amber eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP; basically as rotten as Yellowfang ::Family: Adoptive Family: Brambleclaw (mother), Horsepelt (father), Marigoldkit (sister) ::Rank: Kit 22:27, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Approved. 22:33, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Flamepaw & Streampaw I need more awesome siblings. Streampaw - tortoiseshell point she-cat. Flamepaw - flame point tom. Brother to Streampaw. Feel free to give them random mentors. 02:23, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Accepted. ~Patchfeather~ 02:27, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Primroseshade Lilac cream torbie with green eyes. Apprentice will be Storm and maybe Flamepaw if Whiskers approves. 14:08, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Accepted; and that's fine. 21:31, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Beetlenose & Co. :Beetlenose ::Appearance: thick-furred black tom with green eyes ::Character: Reveal in RP ::Family: Hailfoot (mate) ::Rank: Warrior :Mossypaw ::Appearance: tortoiseshell/calico she-cat with blue eyes ::Character: Revealed in RP ::Family: Unknown ::Rank: Apprentice; Mentor: Beetlenose :Duckpaw ::Appearance: tabby and white tom with pale blue eyes ::Character: Revealed in RP ::Family: Mossypaw (sister) ::Rank: Apprentice; Mentor: Hailfoot 16:37, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Accepted. 18:11, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Hailpaw :appearance: grey tabby and white she-cat :character: (+) aspiring, caring, clear-headed, curious, enthusiastic, hard-working, optimistic, strong (o) casual, high-spirited, irreligious, moralistic, tough (-) arrogant, cautious, deceitful, gullible, insecure, strong-willed, can be willful :family: none named; born a loner and was adopted into the clan at a very young age? :rank: mca? if not then a normal apprentice is fine ^^ — #seaworldsucks 01:07 Sat Oct 8 2016 Accepted, but she'll have to be a regular apprentice, as Dusksong won't receive one until she's, er, mature. 01:10, October 8, 2016 (UTC) That's fine ^^ — #seaworldsucks 01:10 Sat Oct 8 2016